Stalker Story Old Memories Contest
by NightshadeRB
Summary: Hello, Night here. This is my entry for the [Old Memories] Warframe Contest: I hope you enjoy. Do not copy my work.


I am Sten.

The birds are pecking, spaceships are passing by. All would seem normal, but, the ceremony is tomorrow. Tomorrow the Tenno would come down and be glorified by our golden emperors. I thought it was a bad idea, but, they saved us. Didn't that justify seeing THEM, the emperors?

I couldn't think clearly, I was torn in half by doubt and loyalty. In the end I reasoned that nothing I could do would change fate, I was of course, a lowly guard. An Orokin trained only for work, fighting and loyalty. Someone would say it was bad, but I felt honoured, compeled by the thought that the emperors needed me to serve justice to those who had sinned.

While I was dozing off on my own thoughts, holding onto my rusty skana I saw them coming: The Tenno death squad who were heading to their final assault before the ceremony.  
>I watched them intensly. They were beasts, their origin ruined by the void. They were tortured and used, all for the war. I saw the squad leader, purfled in gold. Tenno with gold were the most honoured, battle bound Tenno. He was wearing a light metal cloak that made his passing feel cold. He turned towards me and bowed, head touching ground as I opened the door; a ceremonial move ordered upon the Tenno. I used to be terrifiyed of what I thought at the time, were monsters like the infested, but, after seeing them for so long I felt used to them, looking at the more on the side of tools. They were meant to be tools, like laser cutters. Extremely useful but deadly if misused.<p>

He walked inside. The door made a familiar 'THWUNK'. All was peaceful again. I pondered life, thinking of my Kubrow, my son's new sydana, my wife, the ceremony. I was nervous and thoughtful like all the other Orokin. There was a ceremony tomorrow. One to end the suffering, the ceremony to show the 'End of the War' had come. I didn't see Tenno for the rest of that Night.

That night I returned home late. I stood in front of the door, knowing my son was upstairs sleeping. My wife would scold me for being late. I studied the door, knowing that there would be discussions on the Ceremony. I needed to focus, so I sat on a bench and studied the door. Other than an Orokin Sigil burnt into it, it was plain. My house was fairly plain too, despite having a decent job. The war effort had starved the Orokin of their riches. I got up and walked in.

The family Kubrow was waiting for me. My son decided to call it TulTul, so, we called him that.

"Hey Buster" I said to the TulTul as I rubbed his stomach.  
>He made load panting noises and started to roll around. Even though he looked like a battle Kubrow, he was a big sofie to rubs. The buyer claimed he was a Sahasa. We didn't believe him until he dug up our yard.<p>

"Hey Honey, what delayed you for so long? TulTul nearly fell asleep waiting."  
>My wife talked soothingly, but, she knew how to control someone with her voice.<br>"Had to wait for a Tenno Squad" I explained  
>"Oh… ok." She said with dying interest<br>I knew my wife was afraid of the Tenno  
>"It's ok honey, after the ceremony they'll be normal. They won't be warmachines. They might actually do something good" I told her.<br>"Hm… I still don't know how you can trust them" She muttered  
>"Sometimes you need to trust your instincts" I told her<p>

She sniffed.  
>"Well, did you hear our son got nothing under a B!" She announced, changing the topic.<br>It was her way of calming herself. I heated up some soup for both of us. We sat and ate, talking about life and the ceremony. It wasn't long until we fell asleep.

It was morning and the ceremony was in an hour. I dress fast. My family is already gone, probably eating snacks at the Stadium. I tie my Lex to my belt, my Latron was under repair. I put on my Sydana and run out the door. I'm nearly outside our complex when I hear a loud bark.

"Barzul" I swear

TulTul must have been to sleepy and stayed back until I woke up.  
>I ran home and let him out. Puppies needed leashes to keep on them but since TulTul was a genetically enhanced Kubrow, we could train him to walk without a leash, as well as guard us.<p>

I run across the street. And I see the stadium. It's seems to glow golden, just like our Emperors.

I call to TulTul and he runs across happily. Were at the side entrance now, I know my friend is already up there, in the guard post. I climb up, TulTul behind.

I see my frined.

"Hey Gratlas!" I call

"Hey Sten, when's your family coming?"

"Heh, they're already here. What about you Grat?"

"Eh, they're somewhere"

"Hmm…"

The conversation lacked a point. I checked the time, 30 seconds. I see my friend twiddling his thumbs. The crowd's noisy talking dying. We see the ship approaching. The ship was battle-worn, despite that it still looked beautiful, like a Lotus in the sky. Rghhh, I shouldn't mention her. I see the thrusters on it, made for hyper-space travel. It's cockpit, rimmed with gold made of tellurium inflated glass. It's ferrite turrets glistening. It stops above the skyline. Then I see… things… flying towards us. At first I feel nervous, but, I realize the 'things' are Lisets. Scout ships, probably carrying Tenno squadrons. (I should calm down) They land on the outer layers of the stadium. We see them walking, some call the monsters, some call them beasts (unfortunately I leave that name for my Kubrow) but no matter what we call those tools, they are Tenno. They march into the open area of the stadium and kneel.  
>Then, I see them, our cold and gold emperors. They march onto the podium. The Naga Drums are ready; ten beats were to be played as an end to the great war.<p>

_The First Beat_

"May this day be blessed in honour of those who saved our Empire"  
>The voice was majestic. It made me feel comfortable, like my parents reassuring me.<p>

_The Second Beat_

"May the Sentients ever lay dead in their holes"; war propaganda.

_The Third Beat_

"May we remember Orokin Glory! We are the true rulers of the Galaxy"  
>I thought I saw a Tenno glance at another. Never mind.<p>

_The Fourth Beat_

"May we remember that we are not at their mercy, they are at ours!"  
>They were referring to the Tenno, this would calm citizens.<p>

_The Fifth Beat_

"May we remember what suffering was caused by the Infestation!"  
>I swore something was strange. I notices the Tenno, they weren't kneeling anymore… they were, tensing…<p>

_The Sixth Beat_

"May we remember Oroking power! The Tenno are powerful, but why? Because of us! We created them!"  
>I was staring to scan the Tenno. Looking for something more…<p>

_The Seventh Beat_

"May this day remembered as the End of evil"  
>I nudged my friend. He noticed too<p>

_The Eighth Beat_

"May the Tenno be remembered for fighting the War!"  
>I saw the Tenno, grabbing their weapons. The emperors couldn't see yet!<p>

_The Ninth Beat_

I tried to shout, but my words were stuck in my throat. The Horror struck me…  
>"May…" The Tenno sprang, shooting and cutting. The Emperors fell instantly in a cloud of gold, guards rushed in. The Tenno were too strong, they pulverized the Guards, ducking, weaving and melting. Some started shooting at the crowd, screaming could be heard. Energy flew everywhere, fires started. The Tenno froze, poisoned and burnt anything they saw. People were shot down faster than you could see. It was a slaughterhouse, the gore would scar anyone's mind.<p>

I rushed out of the Stadium, using the nearest elevator. I was horrified by the slaughter. I hoped my family was alright. My Sydana fell off on my rush out. I ran as far away as I could, keeping in mind where I wanted to go. I rush along the street, hearing the screams behind. I look around and I turn a corner seeing the building I was heading for. The Armory, this was where all the strongest weapons were kept, it wasn't being guarded. I rushed into the armory, looking for slot IIVX. It had the weapons I needed. I ran down the chamber and saw it, realizing it was a manual door I pulled at the rusty door handle. It was locked. I took the first thing I saw: a chair. I rammed threw it at the door. It broke and opened. Good.

I saw what I needed. I needed weapons, the best ones; Tenno weapons. I found a glowing bow and arrow and a bent scythe, both black and red, a displeasing color but suitable for the current situation. I stuffed a rubedo cell in my pocket and then ran outside.

Now my goal was to find my family.  
>I ran home, across the bloody streets, evading all Tenno, hoping to find them.<p>

I run to my complex to see a Tenno marching in. I'm about to pull back my bow when TulTul comes up behind me. He gets me by surprise as I completely forgot about him. I miss my shot and alert the Tenno. He aims his rifle at me and I duck, barely evading the plasma. He charges at me, now he has an axe in hand. I reach for my scythe but he's too fast, he's already in front of me. Suddenly he falls over; TulTul knocked him down. I grab my scythe, raise it above my head and impale it in his chest. I run into my house, TulTul behind me. I hope to see my family but they're not there. I decide to look around the other houses to see if they might be hiding there, but, I hear a scream outside. I run across the street, bow in hand. I see another Tenno, blue, black and purple; it must be the Tenno I took weapons from. I pull back my bow and it hits him. His shield stopped my arrow. He turns towards me and pulls out his sword, then, I see my family; they're behind him, cowering. I draw my nameless, dark scythe; Now I trust it. We duel, ducking and weave, slashing and dashing. We are locked in a dance of death, of Hate. I catch him off guard and knock him down, throwing my Scythe onto his throat, killing for my loved ones.

I help my son up, he silent and terrified by the scene. My wife ushers him ahead when suddenly I hear a lout sound, my son collapses, it takes me a second to realise whats… BANG! My wife crippled to the ground. I turn and see a Tenno with a long rifle. Reality crushes itself on top of me, my family is dead. I draw my bow and fire at his leg, he kneels down. I pull back my bow again and nail him in the chest; he falls to the ground silently. I turn back to my family, I don't understand. They were alive a moment ago but life tore them out of my hands. I hear 3 Tenno approaching, I know I can't stay. I don't have enough time to drag their corpses to safety either. I look for a roof when I notice it.

I see a Liset, black and red, it's sitting on the roof of a building. I rush up, checking for TulTul and finding him there. I run in and usher TulTul in. A Cephalon starts talked and TulTul starts barking. The Tenno are rushing up the building. I tell the Cephalon to head 2 lightyears away from here, he says "You are not allowed

"Disembark Authorization"

"Very well, anyone is allowed on this ship now"

"Silence my Brother"  
>It falls Silent.<p>

"Fly 2 lightyears west"

I make myself comfortable. First, leading TulTul into the Kubrow chamber, he seems happy. I then explore the arsenal of the ship. I instantly notice black polished Kunai. I see a pile of blueprints, ones for… a Warframe!

"Cephalon…"

"Typhon"

"Cephalon Typhon, start working on building this Warframe"

"Aye, Building started"

I sit down. My adrenalin wore off, I know start to realize the situation, my whole race could be dead, my family is slaughtered, my planet a slaughter house. It hits me hard, I cover my eyes, but tears wouldn't come. Instead I feel a burn, something in human, something animalistic; I feel a deep Hatred, It grows and grows. Every moment me essence feels more angry. I know what to name my weapons, The Bow: Dread, The Kunai: Despair, The Scythe: Hate. I would stalk the Tenno, my emotions are shattered, I feel my mind falling to an abyss. I want to kill, I won't stop until I kill all the Tenno. I'll stalk them, hmm, The Stalker.

"I'm the Stalker"

I feel the emotions. It's too much; I don't care if I'm insane. I will avenge my race.

And Tenno, you think you are safe?

I'm right behind you.


End file.
